Escolha
by Marck Evans
Summary: Draco escolheu o seu caminho, mas isso não quer dizer que seja fácil para ele. SLASH


Está rolando um fest muito bom no Potter Slash Fest (links no meu perfil).

Essa fic e outras que estou postando são resposta a esses desafios. E são todas slash. Não sabe o que é? Fics com dois homens se pegando. Não gosta? Não leia.

Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem. Mas eles estavam tão tristes sem sexo, drama e vexames que nós achamos melhor levar os personagens que são da Tia JKR para dar uma voltinha na PSF. Não ganhamos nem um centavo, só gastamos nossas horas de sono, mas eles se divertem e a gente também.

Ivi, super beta e pessoa maravilhosa, eu só posso te agradecer demais.

Desafio respondido: 219 -Inspirado nos versos do Bocage:

_Razão, de que me serve o teu socorro?_

_Mandas-me não amar, eu ardo, eu amo;_

_Dizes-me que sossegue, eu peno, eu morro._

Desafio proposto por: Marck Evans

**Escolhas**

Draco Malfoy sorriu com frieza para seu interlocutor. Quem não o conhecesse e o visse assim, acreditaria imediatamente na lenda de que ele era incapaz de sentir alguma coisa. Quem o conhecia, aproveitaria a primeira chance para se afastar. Esse sorriso gelado era sinal inequívoco de que Draco estava em seu humor mais ferino.

O causador de seu mau humor estava parado do outro lado do salão, rindo e conversando com Potter, alheio ao tumulto que provocava em Draco.

Alto, elegante e com uma aura de poder e decisão que eletrizava todos ao seu redor, o Ministro da Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt atraía a atenção sem fazer esforço.

Draco começou a notá-lo logo depois da guerra. Quando o Ministro ajudou Potter a livrar Narcissa e Draco de Azkaban. Antes mesmo do julgamento acontecer, Draco já sabia que estava irremediavelmente atraído pelo Ministro. E não fazia a menor idéia se era correspondido ou não.

Se Narcissa percebeu alguma coisa, preferiu não se manifestar. Foi só depois de inocentados e livres da prisão, que ela sutilmente começou a lembrar Draco de seus deveres como herdeiro da família Malfoy. Principalmente com Lucius tendo caído em desgraça e condenado há cinco anos em Azkaban. Mais do que nunca, eles precisavam de alianças entre as famílias tradicionais. Casamento que os fortalecessem. E um herdeiro para o nome Malfoy.

Draco entendia isso. Amava os pais e as tradições de sua família. Garantiu a Narcissa que cumpriria seus deveres. E quando ela comentou, como quem não fala de nada específico, que amantes de Ministros nunca são realmente levados a sério no que interessa, Draco fingiu não saber do que ela falava. Afinal era apenas atração, e, por mais fascinante que Shacklebolt fosse, ele não era o primeiro homem a atrair Draco. Mas foi o primeiro por quem ele se apaixonou. Porque, mesmo contra todas suas boas intenções, Draco se apaixonou.

Depois do julgamento, Draco teve de tocar os negócios da família. Suas atividades estavam rigorosamente dentro da lei, mesmo assim eram mantidas sob vigilância ministerial. O que o obrigava a muitas idas ao Ministério. Ao departamento dos aurores, onde, muitas vezes, encontrava o Ministro.

Foi lá que conversas ocasionais e educadas se transformaram em olhares e frases de sentido dúbio. Até que Draco se viu seminu no gabinete ministerial, sendo vigorosamente fodido por Shacklebolt. Deveria ter parado ali. Uma trepada para acalmar o tesão. Mas virou um hábito quase diário. E eles passaram a se encontrar em outros lugares.

Tratou de esconder de Narcissa esses encontros. Concentrou-se em cumprir seus deveres. Dizia para si mesmo que era apenas um caso. Tesão puro. Sexo casual.

Mas ele começou a ficar depois do sexo e ouvir o que Kingsley tinha a dizer sobre tudo, ou nada. E a rir junto com ele. E a ver coisas que o lembravam em todos os lugares. Tinham seus rituais, suas brincadeiras. E Draco, sem perceber, apaixonou-se.

Quando sua mãe disse que estava quase tudo certo para uma aliança com os Greengrass, que envolvia Draco casado com Astoria, ele concordou. Era seu dever.

Levou quase um mês para ter coragem de dizer a Kingsley que ia casar.

Kingsley se recusou a ser o amante de um homem casado.

Draco não podia falhar com sua família.

Brigaram feio. Reconciliaram-se. Separaram-se novamente quando Draco ficou noivo. Tornaram a voltar. Mas na véspera do casamento de Draco, eles se separaram de vez.

Kingsley estava certo em não aceitar essa situação. Draco admitia.

O mais lógico seria esquecerem um do outro. A mente de Draco o instruía a não pensar mais nisso. A deixar no passado, a não amar.

Mas quando via Kingsley rindo para outra pessoa, quando via ele assim, de longe, sua alma ardia. Tudo o que queria era jogar suas obrigações e deveres fora e correr para a única pessoa que amava.

Porque apesar do sorriso frio e das histórias que corriam, Draco tinha um coração sim. E contra toda razão e bom senso, ele amava, com paixão.

FIM


End file.
